dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shirou Fujimura (Devil Reborn Redux)/Relationships
Fujimura Household Mikoto Fujimura (Doppelganger) Shirou's mother and the only family he has. While Shirou is often exasperated by his mother's overly-affectionate (sometimes over-protective or possessive) displays, he deeply cherishes her and often humors or otherwise tolerates her childish behaviors. He deeply respects his mother and seems to have an unquestionable trust in her despite her frequent absences due to "work". Shirou's care and loyalty to his mother is attributed to an as-of-yet unnamed event seven years ago, Shirou having said that she "gave him his name seven years ago". It is also later revealed that the reason Shirou desired the money to live comfortably from Rias was so that Mikoto would have no reason to leave him again for "work". After learning of Mikoto's title as the "Slash Empress" and her previous affiliation with the supernatural world, they fall into a period of confusion and mistrust, especially after Mikoto's harsh goading of Koneko into accepting her power which further strained their relationship. However, despite this, Shirou admits that he still loves his mother and only desires to understand her action. He later forgives her prior to the "death" of Doppelganger and mourns her "death" despite knowing her memories would return to the original. Kalawarner Kalawarner is one of Shirou's first few friends as well as the first Fallen Angel he had met (unbeknownst to him at the time). She was also his first and only client, Shirou often failing to secure a proper pact with her when she summoned him. After learning Kalawarner was a Fallen Angel, Shirou, uncaring towards the difference between species or faction, convinced her to change sides and help him and Issei rescue Asia. Kalawarner has shown strong romantic feelings towards Shirou which he is not entirely aware of. However, Shirou deeply cares for and is very protective of her, showing immense grief when he had thought she was killed while protecting him. Kalawarner was later hired by Mikoto Fujimura (Doppelganger) as their housemaid and became her confidant as well, eventually deciding to remain by Shirou's side after the Doppelganger's "passing". Despite being frustrated and exhausted by Kalawarner's repeated sexual advances, Shirou considers her a trusted friend and valuable ally. Kuroka Having originally believed Kuroka to be a normal cat, Shirou befriended her a few years prior to the beginning of the series. Shirou claims he and Kuroka first met after saving her from a group of sadistic delinquents, but Kuroka has implied that there may be more to the situation than Shirou knows. Kuroka initially takes on the role of Shirou's feline companion "Kuroneko", subtly aiding him from the shadows, but later reveals her ability to talk while aiding Shirou and Issei invade Raynare's hideout in order to rescue Asia (although she abandons them upon sensing the approaching presence of the other ORC members). It is only much later that Kuroka reveals her true nature as a Nekoshou to Shirou, deciding to stay at his house for the time-being after sexually coercing his consent. The two share an amicable relationship although Shirou finds her teasing and tendencies towards nudity to be flustering and have been suggested to have a rather strong bond despite Kuroka having insisted on trying to refrain from growing attached to him. Her affection for Shirou increases after he offers to help mend her "distant" relationship with her younger sister. It is later confirmed that Kuroka does, in fact, possess romantic feelings for Shirou which Shirou accepts. She, along with Kiyome and Akeno, later accompanies Shirou to the Underworld for his training. Shirou is currently unaware that Kuroka is Koneko's older sister or of Kuroka's criminal status. Kuoh Academy Kiyome Abe Shirou and Kiyome originally shared a tumultuous relationship due to Shirou's critical attitude towards "fellow humans" which improved greatly as Kiyome's influence caused him to open up, revealing he held a deeper care for her than even he realized. His care for her is so strong that, after he was deceived into believing she had been killed the Stray Devil, Eliade, he flew into a manic state, despairing and grieving over her apparent demise and showing great relief when her survival was revealed. After the conflict with Eliade is resolved, Kiyome and Shirou (albeit awkwardly) confess their feelings for one another, Kiyome giving her first kiss to Shirou. They later (albeit under duress as a result of the presence of Shirou's mother) confirm their feelings for one another, becoming an official couple. It is noted by Akeno that, recently, their relationship has started to stagnate, hinting their romance is not as close as either claims, coming to a head in an explosive argument between the two. Shirou later resolves to improve his relationship with Kiyome after accepting Akeno's feelings, intending to build a harem between the two of them with the intent of ensuring their happiness. The cause of their strained relationship stemmed from their lack of experience and inability to find an understanding. Shirou and Kiyome later mend their relationship after Shirou rescues her from Mordred, vowing to make deeper efforts to understand one another and Kiyome consenting to Shirou's desire to build a harem (with girls whom he possesses strong attachments to). She, along with Kuroka and Akeno, later accompany Shirou to the Underworld for his training. Aika Kiryuu One of the few people Shirou "tolerated" initially. He later comes to consider Kiryuu one of his friends and cares for her despite being repeatedly frustrated by her lecherous behavior. Kiryuu acts as support for both Shirou and Kiyome in their relationship and is also Shirou's "partner-in-crime", the two conspiring to get Issei and Asia to hook up. Matsuda & Motohama Two-Thirds of the Perverted Trio and some of the first few friends Shirou makes of his own volition, slowly beginning to open up due to the influence of Issei, Kiyome, and the Occult Research Club. Despite being friends, Shirou finds their perversion somewhat uncomfortable. Occult Research Club Rias Gremory Shirou's "Master" and the president of the Occult Research Club. Initially, Shirou showed a distinct lack of gratitude towards Rias for resurrecting him, going as far as to reject becoming her servant until bribed with the promise of being able to live comfortably for the rest of his life. After being rescued from the demonically-enhanced Yellow Diamonds gang by the Occult Research Club, Rias is the one who tells Shirou that it is okay to live, causing Shirou to finally break down and vent his sorrow, pain, and frustrations resulting from the loneliness and constant rejection he received over the years from the people around him. As a result of this event, Shirou becomes more open towards his friends and comrades, showing a brighter side to himself than before. However, this doesn't stop Shirou's cynical responses to the social norms of Devil society or showing continued frustration at Rias's habit of refraining from explaining things for the sake of dramatics. Akeno Himejima Shirou sacrificed his life to save Akeno from a lethal blow from the Stray Devil Eliade (his sacrifice later revealed by Rias to have brought back memories of Akeno's "trauma" which also resulted in Akeno being significantly more affectionate towards Shirou than others). It was due to Akeno's convincing that Rias reincarnated Shirou into a Devil despite his initial lack of apparent value as a servant. While Shirou tends to think nothing of Akeno's gratitude, he is easily flustered by her invasive if not outright lecherous behavior towards him. After opening up, Shirou shows a much kinder side towards Akeno and deeply cares for her, showing deep regret after unintentionally hurting her in his berserk state following Kiyome's supposed "death" by Eliade's hands. They tend to get along fairly well although Shirou is still deeply exhausted by her repeated lewd-appearing acts or teases. Akeno eventually reveals to Shirou that she had developed feelings for him, an event which leads to friction between her, Shirou, and Akeno as well as making Shirou conflicted about his relationship with Kiyome. Shirou later accepted Akeno's feelings, vowing to keep her and Kiyome from ever shedding tears again even if he must make a harem between the two of them to ensure their happiness. Akeno, along with Kiyome and Kuroka, later accompany Shirou to the Underworld for his training. Yuuto Kiba Much like the other members of the ORC, Shirou did not think much of Kiba, but began to consider him a friend after he Shirou started to open up. Despite this, Shirou still shows a certain lack of respect towards Kiba and his abilities, often telling him to shut up when he points out the obvious or says something that irritates Shirou. Koneko Toujou Shirou and Koneko's relationship had been antagonistic from the get-go, having started when Shirou began to mock her for her small size which resulted in him being brutally beaten down while she was in a fit of anger. They have a love/hate relationship, Shirou often mocking Koneko for her lacking figure or small size and Koneko insulting Shirou for his idiocy and various failures or outright beating him into the dirt. However, it is strongly suggested that, despite the harsh exchanges between the two, they share a deep trust and consider one another friends (although they are both too stubborn to admit it) It is hinted that Koneko is the only person, aside from Akeno, whom he trusts as much as Kiyome or Mikoto, having revealed to her one of his dark secrets as a means of helping her overcome her fear of losing control of her own power. After helping Koneko overcome her fear of Senjutsu, Koneko has become much more cheerful and affectionate around Shirou, strongly hinting at a crush. Issei Hyoudou While initially coerced into being friends by Kiyome, who had been trying to get Shirou to open up, Shirou gradually came to like Issei (although he found Issei's dream of building a harem to be stupid as well as comical). After his falling out with Kiyome concerning Shirou's feelings of distrust and dislike for others, Issei angrily punches Shirou for making his own friend cry. After Shirou started to open up, he came to respect Issei for his deeper, more positive traits and now considers Issei his best friend. After Issei became a Devil, the two showed a distinct sense of rivalry, often getting into arguments or fights over the smallest matters which tended to last mere minutes. They always experience a feeling of joy at the thought of one-upping one another. It has been shown that despite his behavior, Shirou still possesses a degree of guilt over failing to prevent Issei's death prior to Issei's reincarnation, having been enraged when both Kaido and later Irina pointed it out (although the latter was done unintentionally). Asia Argento Shirou and Asia are good friends, Shirou having helped Issei rescue her from Raynare. Shirou is well-aware of her growing affections towards Issei and is deeply approving of it, also being frequently amused by Asia's flustered behavior around Issei. Xenovia Quarta Shirou and Xenovia started off with a rocky relationship resulting from Xenovia's strict beliefs and discrimination towards non-believers and Shirou's atheism. Xenovia took to calling Shirou "Dog" as a derogatory term lower than "Devil". Over the course of the Excalibur Incident, the two developed a grudging respect for one another's abilities and learn to work together as proper allies. After learning of God's death, Xenovia became more civil and cooperative towards Shirou, the two sharing a relationship reminiscent of a fighting brother and sister. Student Council Sona Sitri Shirou showed an immediate animosity towards Sona due to his inherent dislike for Student Council Presidents, a phobia resulting from an event at his old school where he had been abused by the unfair system created by the corrupt Student Council President. He refused to apologize for his behavior and Shirou has since refused to so much as speak to her about his past actions. Despite this tense relationship, Shirou came to her defense when Mikoto (Doppelganger) expressed extreme anger towards Sona's inability to prevent Kokabiel from causing chaos in Kuoh Town. After extended exposure to Serafall's boundless affection, an exhausted Shirou comes to feel kinship with Sona. Genshirou Saji The two immediately started off with a poor relationship, Saji being one of many who believed in the rumors surrounding Shirou and looking down upon him for it. Likewise, Saji's overconfident attitude caused Shirou to share a mutual dislike with him. While they eventually become "friends", Shirou's respect fell further upon learning Saji is as perverted as Isseil. Tsubasa Yura Shirou met Tsubasa officially after being deceived into taking part in the cross-dressing version of Romeo & Juliet, the two becoming on good terms over the course of rehearsals. Tsubasa eventually expresses a strong sense of "admiration" for Shirou resulting from an event where he intervened in a situation where an innocent female student was being mugged by a female delinquent (strongly suggested to have been Tusbasa). Gremory Household Grayfia Lucifuge Since their first meeting, Shirou and Grayfia have shared a mutual animosity and disdain between them for reasons Shirou isn't quite sure of. Shirou only knows that Grayfia appears familiar to him. Their relationship steadily improved over the course of the last arc of Volume 1, Grayfia coming to view Shirou for the teenager he is and Shirou coming to view Grayfia as much warmer than he originally viewed her, especially after asking her for advice as to how to resolve his conflict between his feelings for Akeno and Kiyome. Grayfia later agrees to train Shirou over summer vacation. It is strongly suggested Grayfia knows who Shirou's father is. Four Great Satans Sirzechs Lucifer In contrast to his initially hostile relationship with Sirzechs' wife, Shirou possesses a cordial relationship with Sirzechs. Serafall Leviathan Serafall developed an interest in Shirou after watching him take part in "Romeo & Juliet...With A Twist" after he cross-dressed as Juliet. Since then, she became obsessed with making him her co-star in her tv show, "Miracle☆Levia-tan". Serafall relentlessly pursues Shirou to fill this role and possesses a strong affection for him. Khaos Brigade Heracles Shirou has been shown to know Heracles and Jeanne from childhood, having seen them in his fragmented memories and experiencing an "episode" after meeting them again when they came to collect an injured Kaido. After learning of their affiliation to the Khaos Brigade, Shirou becomes more determined to find them and uncover the truth. Jeanne Shirou has been shown to know Heracles and Jeanne from childhood, having seen them in his fragmented memories and experiencing an "episode" after meeting them again when they came to collect an injured Kaido. After learning of their affiliation to the Khaos Brigade, Shirou becomes more determined to find them and uncover the truth. Shirou appears to have possessed a strong relationship with Jeanne, Jeanne affectionately referring to him as her "big brother". Kaido Having been enemies since even before either youth became affiliated with the supernatural, Shirou and Kaido possess a special hostility between them which, unbeknownst to Shirou initially, resulted from an event where Kaido's gang assaulted Shirou only to be defeated with Shirou destroying the nerves in the arm of Kaido's girlfriend, Marie. Since then, Kaido has fostered his hate towards Shirou, blaming him for all of the tragedies in his life such as when the Stray Devil Eliade, having been searching for assistance against Shirou, murdered and devoured several of Kaido's friends. He later kidnapped Shirou on Eliade's orders to have him killed only for their plans to be foiled by the arrival of the Occult Research Club who dispatched Kaido and his gang, the powers they obtained from Eliade waning by this time. However, Kaido retained enough of a conscience to aid Shirou in finding Eliade's hideout upon learning she was holding Kiyome hostage, willingly putting aside his grudge against Shirou to save the life of an innocent human. When Kaido reappears during the Excalibur Incident, this time under the alias "Blaze", he shows renewed animosity and ruthlessness towards Shirou, almost successfully killing him on two occasions with his Sacred Gear. Shirou loathed "Blaze" and his human supremacist ideals as well as his goal of starting a war between non-humans in order to successfully wipe them all out despite knowing such a war would cost countless human lives as well. Kaido revealed his true identity to Shirou during their second confrontation after he joined the Khaos Brigade, also revealing that the girl whom Shirou had viciously assaulted in a rage was Kaido's girlfriend as well as the source of his grudge against Shirou. Though Shirou defeats Kaido once again, Kaido's words have a lasting effect on Shirou, causing him to reflect on his past actions and feeling remorse for driving Kaido to terrorism. Oda Clan Nobunaga Oda Shirou's ancestor whose spirit dwells within his soul. Shirou first "interacted" with Nobunaga after first being possessed after his near-death by Kokabiel's hand. Nobunaga attempted to steal Shirou's body only to be defeated by Shirou's willpower after Nobunaga attempted to murder Akeno. He later attempted to possess Shirou during his fight against the Modified Humans and yet again during Shirou's fight against Mordred, being dispelled by Alma during the former and by Shirou's willpower during the latter. Despite opposing Nobunaga due to his inhuman nature, Shirou is able to empathize with his disdain for humanity to a certain degree, feeling pity for him. This becomes especially true after learning more about Nobunaga's hatred from Michael. Shirou deeply fears Nobunaga, having a lasting concern that Nobunaga may someday overwhelm him and take over.Category:Relationships Category:Bamafelix